


Whispers

by Lenui



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenui/pseuds/Lenui
Summary: Day by day the darkness inside Cecil grows stronger.
Kudos: 5





	Whispers

Cecil hears the voices calling out to him.  
They tell him things, horrible things. 

They tell him to succumb. To let the darkness take over.  
To hurt, to destroy.

The voices twist his thoughts. They fill his nights with vile dreams.

He detests the armor. It turns him into something else. A being without mercy.

Even though Cecil is afraid of admitting it, using power feels very good.  
The darkness hurts, but it also makes him feel free. 

Cecil is afraid of what he is becoming.  
He isn’t sure which part of him is true.

The voices keep getting stronger.


End file.
